chris_mclean_football_leaguefandomcom-20200213-history
Barbara v Jessie
Stuff That Happened 1st Quarter * When Jessie lost the coin toss, she tried to punch Urbi in the face but Lance stopped her. * Jordan was going for goal, but hit the post, scoring the Giants' only point up until the 4th Quarter. 2nd Quarter * Tatyanne insulted Alex during Half Time. 3rd Quarter * At 3-Quarter Time, all of the Demons fans were laughing at the Giants players, especially the team captain because they only managed to score 1 measly point after 3 quarters. * Raphael started comparing the Jessie Giants to the St Kilda Football Club because they really suck. ** Jessie was so mad about the comment, she spat at him. * Alex threw her coffee at Tattyanne after she saw the score at 3-Quarter time. 4th Quarter * The Giants made a huge comeback after Jessie scored 16 goals straight. * In the last 10 minutes of the game, Jessie played with only one boot since the other one went flying and hit the coaches' box. Memorable Quotes Giants Only Point Chris: And Jordan Ronson has marked the ball and is going for goal. Will he do it? Whoops, spoke too soon because he just missed. Jordan: Damn it. Jessie: What the fuck, Jordan? I'm gonna break your fucking leg in a moment! Chaim: Jessie, don't. I don't want this team to get fined. Jessie: Fine. A Giant Humiliation Chris: At 3-Quarter Time, the Barbara Demons lead the Jessie Giants 10 goals 11 to just one behind. And what do you know? Most of the Demons fans are laughing and teasing the Giants players while their fans are leaving in disappointment. Raphael: Ha-ha! Your team is worse than the St Kilda Football CLub because you guys suck! Jessie: Hey shut the fuck up, you prick! (spits on Raphael) Guy: Um, not cool Jess. Jennifer Cameron: Seriously? Come on, you're the worst captain since Amanda Bynes. Viola: But seriously, you guys are like 70 points down, so there's no way you stringbeans are going to beat us tonight. Alex: Damn it, I'm gonna be more fired than Guy McKenna if we lose tonight! Tatyanne: Ha-ha, Alex. You know why your team's losing? Cuz their coach is a major slut. Alex: DON'T CALL ME A SLUT, EVER!! (throws her coffee at Tatyanne) Tatyanne: (screams) Oh god, fuck! Alex: You like that huh? Bitch. The Boot's Coming Off Chris: Ten minutes remaining, and here's Jessie Yoshida running with the ball really fast. Tatyanne: Come on you guys, tackle that purple haired bitch! Jessie: Yeah! I'm fast as fuck and nobody can stop me! (kicks the ball) Chris: It's another goal for the Giants! And what's this? It appears that one of Jessie Yoshida's boots slipped off and flew into the coach's box. Tatyanne: Ow! What the fuck, bitch? That bitch's boot hit my nose! Jessie: Yeah! I scored my 11th goal in a row! Suck it losers! (flips off the opposition) Guy: Man, unbelievable. Viola: It's like she's on fire and there's no way to put her out. The Score Jessie Giants 0.1 (1), 0.1 (1), 0.1 (1), 16.2 (98) Barbara Demons 3.2 (20), 5.7 (37), 10.11 (71), 14.13 (97) Gallery Barbara vs Jessie.png|The promo of the match Embarrassing Score.png|After 3-Quarter Time, The Jessie Giants only managed to score one behind. Jessie Scores Goal.png|Jessie scores her 16th consecutive goal Tatyanne Teasing.jpg|Tatyanne insults Alex during the Half Time break Category:Matches Category:Matches Played at Morinah Arena Category:Round 1 Category:Giants Matches Category:Demons Matches